1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject a liquid onto a medium such as paper.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that prints by ejecting ink onto paper (called simply a “printer” hereinafter) has been known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid onto a medium.
With this type of printer, when adhering objects such as paper particles adhere to the paper, nozzles that eject the liquid can be clogged by the adhering objects, leading to a drop in the print quality. Accordingly, a pair of brush-shaped removal members has been provided so as to make contact with both sides of paper in order to remove such adhering objects from the paper. However, when such a removal member is disposed in a transport path of the paper, a leading end of the paper can become caught on the removal member and the transport may stop, leading to a paper jam.
Accordingly, there are printers that normally evacuate one of the removal members from the transport path and move the evacuated removal member to a position where the removal member can make contact with the paper after the leading end of the paper has passed in order to suppress the occurrence of paper jams (for example, JP-A-3-61982).
Incidentally, it is necessary to provide a movement mechanism for moving the removal member in order to evacuate the removal member from the transport path, which complicates the device configuration. Meanwhile, paper particles that adhere to the paper are produced when the paper is cut to a predetermined size, and thus the paper particles often adhere to the end areas of the paper. Accordingly, it is preferable to bring the removal member into contact with, and remove the paper particles from, the leading end of the paper.
Note that this problem is not limited to printers that eject ink onto paper, and is generally present in liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquids onto media.